Morning Star Memory
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: Manin is a unique girl with a unique life, because she is the first woman rider. Spoilers to Eldest & Brisingr! Being fixed, please wait!
1. Prolouge

**I am in the process of changing this. So if you could hold your flames until the end of the editing, that would be appreciated.**

_Before Galbortorix turned mad, he met the child of Oromis. The girl was a plant child, an infant that was born by a plant, in this case, a lily-pad*. Her name was Havanna, and she was her father's pride and joy. She made a fateful promise to him in the Ancient Language, that she would marry him with out conditions. Years later the Forsworn hunted her down and she was forced to marry him. They ended up with six children, Aiedail Manin, Brisingr Hugin (twin of Aiedail), Iet Dramr, Pomnira Arget (Iet's twin), Roran Boteq, and Domia Violet. At age three Aiedail was attacked by her father, the wound he gave her no magic could heal. She was thrown out on the streets, later to be rescued by a certain Brom. He took care of her for a year, when she helped him in Gilead. She killed Morzan's dragon, and cut off an arm. She then went to live with her grandfather. After a year, she found some eggs on Doru Areba: Emerald green, black, black with a red star, gold, pale blue, green, yellow, and pink. She took them home after the emerald green egg hatched. Many odd things happened with these two, both had accelerated growing, Manin had vast reserves of magic, and other things beside._

_Meanwhile, when Havanna was pregnant with Domia, her, the boys, and Pomnira fled the capitol, she was disgraced in the elvin community, so she fled to Carvahall. She called herself Miriam to prevent her husband from finding her. All the children went by their middle names for the same reason, Hugin, Roran (whom their father called Boteq), and Arget never wished for anyone to know their more children were born, along with an adopted nephew: Silbena Daita, Ash obr Brisingr, Chrysanthemum Daisy, Ennai Kineia, and the nephew Eragon. Miriam fakes her own death, afraid of her first husband finding her, and takes as many children as possible, leaving Roran and Eragon. She flees to her father, despite worry of him hating her. There she finds her oldest child, who has grown significantly (she was the shortest of the children by far)._

_Years later, Galbortorix gets contact with Havanna and threatens to kill an old friend, if she does not let him see their oldest and youngest child. Violet and Manin dread the day they meet their father again._

* * *

***Someone asked me how you could have a child with a plant. Really? They can freaking create crystal out of sand and you want to know that? Has nobody read the story of Thumbilina? Just saying, it makes about as much sense as the rest of the magic.**


	2. Year 1

**I am in the process of changing this. So if you could hold your flames until the end of the editing, that would be appreciated.**

* * *

_I hate goodbyes,_ I thought, _why do I have to go to father's place, when he put me on the edge of death earlier?_ I stood up and looked at the floor of the dragon hold, Isidar Mithrim. Then I saw one of my sisters, Vi. "Ho, Vi!" I yelled.

She smiled at me and ran over. Vi loves purple so much she actually is purple. Vi tried to smile at me and said, "I don't know why father wants both of us to visit him this summer and no one else," She looked worried, "What if Lucky follows us?"

I smiled and said, "Don't you worry now, I told Ema to keep everyone in sight."

She now looked relived, and I heard out of the blue, "You certainly did tell me that," Ema commented.

I sighed and replied, "Didn't I also tell you not to get in my head?"

I swear she smiled when she said, "As for your thought before, maybe he wants to say sorry."

I told her more than once that he would never change. But she didn't believe me, that would change if she met him.

* * *

I woke up and saw everything a shade of green, just like at home. "I'm gonna miss this more than you can think Ema," I thought.

She replied, "And I will miss you terribly little one."

I barley could hold back the tears at the edge of my eyes."I love you," I told her, "I'll miss you, good-bye."

Today was the day me and Vi were going to father's place in Urubaen. We had to leave earlier than usual because we HAD to be at the palace on the 1st of September. Most of the time we leave ON the 1st, instead of arriving on that day. We got on our war-horses, Fore and Ster, put the names together and you get Forester, like us.

* * *

I woke up on the hot, hard sand of the edge of the Hadrac desert, and saw a probable lone rider coming nearer. I whispered, "Vi, wake up," in her mind.

She sat up and we disguised ourselves with normal colors for skin, hair, and eyes. It was a man with one arm, a mad look on his face, and I haven't seen him for four years. Yep, you guessed it, Morzan. I believe I would have gone pale at this moment (If that were possible because I'm extremely pale). "Who are you," he demanded, "and what are you doing here?"

I stood up and said, "I am Aiedail (_yuck_!) Manin Havvannasdaughter and this is my sister Domia Violet, and we are traveling to father."

He looked shocked, "It can't be," he remarked, "I thought you were dead."

I sighed, I expected this and said, "Well, do I look dead Morzan?"

He blushed and said, "No my lady, I will take you to your father."

I woke up on the cot that was given me by the men. We were going slower than before because the men thought we couldn't take the pace. We packed up and started up. The men were supposed to protect us but I galloped ahead. The men were surprised when Vi chased after me. We galloped for a fair amount of the day 'til lunch. When the men caught up they reminded us why they were here. I explained, "We prefer non-verbal communication, and that was our way of saying speed up."

After that we all went fast. I dreaded that day when we would get "home".

When I woke up I looked outside. I could see Urubaen in half a day's ride. I groaned. "I hate that city more than Morzan," I said in my head.

The only thing I hate more is my father. I couldn't believe he had nine children with my mom and his new wife Tarrissia, four of which are still his kids now (Iet, Robin, Rohn, and Sweetie Pie). After breakfast we galloped to the prison of a home. At noon we arrived in Urubaen. I'm pretty sure any one guarded by Morzan was odd, but to girls covered in dust on tiered war-horses was a definite sight. We arrived at father's palace and he was there to greet us. He was smiling and there was Iet (Arget's Twin) and a handsome sulking boy with him. I get off despite people trying to help me and everyone was surprised 'cause of our attitudes.

After that it was dinner a nasty affair. Everyone was judging me and Vi. I taught her proper etiquette, so she was covered there. But we weren't clean, as we didn't have time to freshen up. Then we were introduced to everyone; all the lords and ladies, not to mention the handsome boy Murtaugh. I found him the most interesting. After that we **FINALLY **we got to clean ourselves up. I was brushing my brown hair when father came in with Morzan and Murtaugh. Father started to talk, "Me and Morzan decided since we get along so well, we should have you and Murtaugh around each other, so he will be next door."

I raised an eyebrow to this, and stated, "I'm not that insolent little toddler anymore Father, I know what you are doing."

He smiled and said, "What my darling, may I ask do you think I am doing?" I replied, "You are trying to make me and **HIM** fall in love!"

He huffed and left with the two "M"'s behind him though Murtaugh looked at me like he knew we were already in love.

* * *

I woke up and got dressed and woke up Vi. She was surprised to see me in a dress, that was until I explained that girls wore dresses if they were human. She groaned because, like me she hated dresses. She pulled on a purple one while I was wearing a brown one. We went downstairs for breakfast. Father saw me hold myself up so that he would remember not to judge fast. That day was dull and uninformative, other than the fact that we would have to spend our birthday here and we could invite our friends. If he only knew…

* * *

We started to pack in late October. Father was flabbergasted that we were leaving early, well until I told him we "needed to tell our friends", I can't believe how gullible he is. We left at eight o'clock a.m. and headed to the river. Forester knew what we were going to do. When we got there our "boat" was there. Vi's eyes looked like they were going to pop out, "Were riding LUCKY?"

I snickered and stated, "He was the only one willing to do it."


	3. Year 2

**I am in the process of changing this. So if you could hold your flames until the end of the editing, that would be appreciated.**

The party was almost qualified as fun. If Father hadn't stopped it, we would have had a grand time destroying his palace. The only problem, well besides Father being there, was the fact that Murtaugh followed me everywhere. It got annoying really fast, and I nearly punched him once an hour. Though I probably should have, that would have shut down Daddy's Dating Service. I was very happy when the party ended. Vi and I left with the others, gratefully returning to our true home in Du Weldenvarden. But I was really excited to leave because I 'borrowed' something from Father's study.

* * *

My life was slow and dull from one day to another, I often sat around and did a pointless art craft. I really didn't see the need for a hobby like all the other elves. I was perfectly happy to travel and call that my hobby. Spring passed slowly and summer was dull and quiet in Farthen Dur. But I couldn't relax knowing that I had to visit Father again in the fall. The mere thought of that made me sick for hours.

* * *

In the fall my Father desperately tried to get me and Murtaugh together. He often dragged me from my chambers to have a private meal with Murtaugh. Usually those resulted in complete silence between the two of us. I silently counted down the days until I could go back to my true home in the forest.

Finally November came along, and we fled the palace (and Father's anger about his precious thing going missing). We enjoyed going through the country together, and just being free of any true responsibility. We already were dreading our next visit to Father, and wishing that we didn't have to ever go back to that place.


End file.
